Archeologia misteriosa
L'archeologia misteriosa, nota anche come fantarcheologia, criptoarcheologia, archeologia alternativa o pseudoarcheologia (in inglese pseudoarchaeology),S. Williams, "Fantastic archaeology: What should we do about it?", in Francis B. Harrold and Raymond A. Eve, ''Cult Archaeology and Creationism: Pseudoscientific Beliefs About the Past (University of Iowa Press) 1987; J. Cole, "Cult archaeology and unscientific method and theory", in Advances in Archaeological Method and Theory 3''' (1980:1-33). è una sorta di archeologia ritenuta dalla scienza ufficiale come pseudoscientifica dal momento che fornisce una interpretazione non scientifica di reperti archeologici o di presunti tali. Alcuni antichi siti archeologici, come ad esempio Pumapunku in Bolivia, hanno caratteristiche costruttive, di lavorazione dei materiali, e di probabili attrezzi e tecnologie impiegati che sono estremamente più avanzati rispetto al livello ritenuto lo standard per la popolazione residente in una certa area e in una certa epoca. Tutto ciò che non si conforma al metodo scientifico usato in archeologia è considerato pseudoarcheologia. Definizione "Archeologia misteriosa" o "pseudoarcheologia" sono termini generici riferiti a tutte quelle attività legate alla scienza del passato che giungono a conclusioni rigettate dalla comunità scientifica internazionale. Questo termine viene spesso associato con l'investigazione di teorie ardite, spesso non suffragate da prove e di conseguenza non accettate dall'ambiente accademico, come l'esistenza dell'Arca di Noè sul monte Ararat o di antiche civiltà scomparse sviluppatesi in continenti perduti come Atlantide o Mu, l'idea di contatti diretti tra le antiche civiltà egiziana e maya o come l'influenza degli UFO o di antichi astronauti sulle civiltà del passato. Vi sono un gran numero di siti archeologici legittimati che sono stati per lungo tempo al centro di uno sproporzionato interesse di speculazione pseudoscientifica nel contesto dell'archeologia misteriosa. Tra questi vi sono Stonehenge, la Piramide di Cheope, la Sfinge di Giza, le iscrizioni etrusche, reliquie precolombiane europee nell'emisfero occidentale, l'Isola di Pasqua, Teotihuacan, Palenque, Chichen Itza, le Linee di Nazca e le sfere di pietra della Costa Rica; quest'interesse è dovuto all'assenza di spiegazioni certe riguardo a taluni punti poco chiari dei suddetti siti. Allo stesso modo alcuni dei reperti che sono citati nell'ambito dell'archeologia misteriosa sono oggetti autentici, che, secondo le interpretazioni dei pseudoarcheologi, presenterebbero aspetti poco chiari o controversi. L'origine dell'archeologia misteriosa può essere ricondotta all'opera dell'americano Charles Fort (1874 - 1932). Questi consacrò la propria vita alla paziente raccolta e catalogazione di tutti quegli articoli di giornali che riportassero fatti strani, oggetti impossibili e scoperte incredibili, dalle scienze naturali all'archeologia. Fort raggiunse alla fine la convinzione che tutta la storia della Terra sia stata diretta, ed alcuni pensano che lo sia tuttora, da un misterioso «potere» alieno. L'idea di una «chiave» unica alla quale far risalire la spiegazione di ogni mistero archeologico (o presunto tale) si ritrova alla base di gran parte della archeologia misteriosa. Gran parte delle notizie raccolte furono pubblicate nel The Book of the Damned e gli immensi schedari accumulati da Fort furono in seguito acquisiti alla sua morte dalla Fortean Society, che tuttora ne prosegue la divulgazione. L'archeologia misteriosa gode ai giorni nostri di vasta popolarità in virtù del suo sensazionalismo, che trova nei mass media una risonanza a volte maggiore della divulgazione prettamente archeologica. Di conseguenza, il grosso pubblico non sempre riesce a distinguere tra le acquisizioni della ricerca storico-archeologica condotta dagli scienziati e le ipotesi, a volte fantasiose, messe in campo da alcuni "archeologi alternativi". Il favore incontrato dall'archeologia misteriosa dipende anche dal fatto che, mentre le spiegazioni fornite dall'archeologia scientifica sono a volte parziali e incerte, essa al contrario tende a fornire per ogni mistero una risposta esauriente, seppure non dimostrata e difficilmente dimostrabile. Controversie La maggioranza degli addetti ai lavori rigetta le teorie avanzate dall'archeologia misteriosa, classificandole come fantasiose dissertazioni prive di qualsiasi fondamento scientifico e volte più ad ingrossare il portafogli degli scrittori di archeologia misteriosa che a dimostrare ipotesi improbabili, scevre da un accurato esame dei dati archeologici. Alcuni studiosi di archeologia del mistero argomentano che solamente conservando la massima apertura mentale si può evitare di escludere a priori alcune ipotesi che possono risultare fondate in seguito ad un'indagine più approfondita. Essi affermano che spesso la dottrina tradizionale è restìa ad accettare nuove teorie che mal si inseriscono nel sistema di conoscenze acquisite, specie se le nuove ipotesi comportano una revisione totale dei concetti consolidati. Alcuni sono andati oltre, sostenendo che, secondo quanto illustrato dalla teoria critica, ogni forma di pensiero scientifico presuppone una ideologia di controllo, attraverso la quale si cerca di influenzare la società tramite la strumentalizzazione dello status degli scienziati in quanto 'esperti'. Il concetto di mentalità governativa del filosofo francese Michel Foucault ha anche spinto alcuni pensatori a vedere gli archeologi più come strumenti dello stato che come neutrali investigatori del passato, in quanto incorporati in un processo di pianificazione politica volto a mantenere un filtraggio delle conoscenze a livello mondiale. Tali teorie sono state accostate al complottismo. Molti archeologi e antropologi accademici ribattono che anche i sostenitori dell'archeologia misteriosa tendono a ragionare secondo schemi prestabiliti. Per esempio se due civiltà costruirono strutture architettoniche simili (es: piramidi e piramidi a gradoni) devono per forza esistere dei collegamenti culturali tra di loro. Questo senza considerare che magari tra le due civiltà non si trovano solo migliaia di miglia di mare ma migliaia di anni di storia. In pratica l'accusa è quella di un velato e assolutamente inconsapevole razzismo, che si sviluppa sminuendo alcune civiltà (polinesiani, mesoamericani, andini) negandone lo sviluppo fortemente autonomo e indipendente dai condizionamenti culturali del vecchio mondo. Quando addirittura non si presuppone che l'umanità non sia in grado di sviluppare autonomamente una civiltà e si ricorre quindi, violando il rasoio di Occam, a improbabili contributi extraterrestri (teoria degli antichi astronauti). L'uomo di Piltdown A conforto della inattendibilità delle varie teorie, viene spesso citata la vicenda relativa alluomo di Piltdown, i cui resti furono trovati in una cava di ghiaia all'inizio del XX secolo in Inghilterra. Il rinvenimento di frammenti di un cranio umano e di una mascella scimmiesca fu oggetto di aspre polemiche, in quanto confermava, per la paleontologia ufficiale e ortodossa, l'esistenza del cosiddetto "anello mancante" tra scimmia e uomo. Dopo la scoperta della nuova specie umana, la vicenda si protrasse fino agli anni cinquanta, quando la truffa fu scoperta e la falsità dei reperti dimostrata. Secondo i sostenitori dell'archeologia misteriosa, il falso ebbe la possibilità di resistere tanto a lungo grazie al fatto che confermava la teoria sull'evoluzione di Darwin. Nuovi approcci radicali Le spedizioni dell'archeologo autodidatta tedesco Heinrich Schliemann per trovare l'antica città di Troia, seguendo le tracce presenti nell'Iliade'' di Omero, sono state portate ad esempio dai sostenitori dell'archeologia misteriosa per dimostrare che talvolta nuovi approcci radicali nella scienza archeologica all'inizio non sono stati presi per serie investigazioni scientifiche. Diverso il caso dello studioso Athanasius Kircher che nel XVII secolo studiò la scrittura egizia; , arrivò all'errata conclusione che i segni avessero unicamente un'origine simbolica e non fonetica (Oedipus Aegyptiacus, Roma 1652), giungendo ad una interpretazione completamente di fantasia. Vi sono molte ragioni per il suo fallimento, come la mancanza di una Stele di Rosetta da cui partire, ma i suoi studi furono comunque d'aiuto per l'opera di decifrazione eseguita in seguito da Jean-François Champollion. OOPArt Gli OOPArt sigla per "Out Of Place Artifacts" sono oggetti o prodotti di lavorazione che sono incompatibili con la tecnologia dell'epoca in esame. Oppure se non del tutto incompatibili, precedono di molti secoli le maggiori conoscenze scientifiche o tecnologiche che prima della loro scoperta si attribuivano a quella particolare civiltà. * Martello di London (un falso totale) * Meccanismo di Antikythera * Piramidi di Giza * Tubi di Baigong * Tubi metallici di Saint-Jean de Livet Note Bibliografia ;Opere di archeologia misteriosa * Louis Pauwels e Jacques Bergier. Il mattino dei maghi (Le matin des magiciens, 1960) * Peter Kolosimo. Terra senza tempo, 1964 * M. Cremo, R. Thompson. Archeologia proibita (libro) - Newton Compton, ISBN 8882897680 * G. De Santillana, H. von Dechend. Il mulino di Amleto, Adelphi, ISBN 8845917886 * Graham Hancock. Impronte degli dei, Corbaccio, ISBN 8879722018 ;Opere critiche * W.H. Stiebing Jr. Antichi astronauti. Dalle pile di Babilonia alle piste di Nazca, Avverbi 1998. (recensione) * K.L. Feder. Frodi, miti e misteri. Scienza e pseudoscienza in archeologia, Avverbi 2004. (recensione) ;In inglese * Gregory, Timothy E., "Pseudoarchaeology". * Carroll, Robert Todd, "Pseudohistory". The Skeptic's Dictionary. * "The Territory of Pseudoarchaeology" SFU museum of Archaeology and Ethnology. * Feder, Kenneth L., "Archaeological Institute hosts workshop session on Combating Pseudoarchaeology". Skeptical Inquirer, May, 2002. * "Hueyatlaco Site -"Extreme Dating Controversy"": Dr. Virginia Steen-McIntyre and dating of Hueyatlaco spearheads. * West, John Anthony, "An Open Letter to the Editors of Archaeology". Archaeology, May/June 2003. Section * Zimmerman, Larry J., and Richard A. Fox, Jr., "Fantastic Archaeology". * "Hall of Maat": Weighing evidence for Alternative History, pseudohistory, and pseudoarchaeology. Ma'at is the ancient Egyptian principle of justice and balance. * "Archaeological Fantasies: How pseudoarchaeology misrepresents the past and misleads the public" * "Bad Archaeology" Keith Fitzpatrick-Matthews and James Doeser provide resources for debunking the claims of pseudoarchaeology. Collegamenti interni ;Temi *Archeoastronomia *Archeologia *Luoghi mitici e leggendari *OOPArt *Pumapunku *Teoria del complotto *Viaggiatori extratemporali *Xenoarcheologia ;Autori *Erich von Däniken *Graham Hancock *Peter Kolosimo *Mario Pincherle ;Altro * Debunker * Pseudoscienza * Scienza patologica Collegamenti esterni * ;Siti di archeologia misteriosa *Scienze Antiche, sito riguardante l'archeologia misteriosa *Intervista a M. Cremo *"Luoghi misteriosi" in Italia ;Siti critici *Antichi astronauti. Il Dizionario scettico in inglese *Fanta-archeologia. La voce Fanta-archeologia dall'Enciclopedia del CICAP. * [http://www.badarchaeology.net Bad Archaeology], esempi comuni di pseudoarcheologia * Critiche alla "geologia alternativa" ;Fonte di questo articolo * Categoria:Archeologia misteriosa Categoria:Discipline archeologiche Categoria:Scienza di confine